Quit messing with my head Eric im not fragile
by vampiressbrat
Summary: Esmeralda Washington is a unusual she is a vampire and is also half something else;she's few years older than Eric Northman and knew him once back in her beginning life. Esme is diffrent than others and what happens when she finds out who her maker is?


Name: Esmerelda Washington

Vampire Age: old

Human Age: 21

Hair Color: Blonde

Hair Type: long and slightly wavy

Eye Color: icy blue

Height: 5'2

Power: feeling emotions, telepathy sorta, telekinesis, all the kinks of a vampire

Personality: Outgoing, a bit self preserved, temperamental

Mate: Eric

Maker: don't have one

Other info: A investigator for the vampire race sorta. Since she turned 21 years old she has been the way she is not a living breathing regular human girl. She was born with a gift well to her its a curse in away and at 21 years old she lost all of her family to an attack. She then quit aging started drinking blood and became what people now today consider vampire. Although she has a beating heart can walk in the sun, a pulse, and no maker it is still unknown how she became the way she is but she did.

The sun was setting in my new found home again and I guess I should be going to find work. But in Merlotte's bar earlier this evening news had reached my ears that Sookie the waitress who I had been best friend's with and a telepathy was going to fangtasia with her boyfriend vampire. She said if I wanted to go to call her and they would stop by my house and lead me there in her car if I wanted. Debating on whether or not to call her was my deal sighing 'why the hell not I'm not gonna get any younger.' I thought.

Dialing her number on my cell a cheery voice answered "Hello"

"Hey Sookie its Esemerelda I was wondering if your offer was still valid."

"Of course it is and Bill is just now here we will be there in less than five minutes since you live down the street."

"Okie dokie see you then and thanks a lot."

"Oh you might not be thanking me after tonight hun"

"I will see you in a bit"

"you too." and then there was a dial tone and I closed my cell phone shut sighing. 'Gahh I hope to god Bill don't remember me at all.' I thought as Sookie's car pulled up and I hoped in my black one. Driving behind them for a while we came to a bar the center of attention in this town with blaring music. There were three parking spaces by the club Bill took one and I took one of the others that said VIP in front of them.

"You know your car can't stay there right."

"Yea it can I wont get in trouble for my car being there. I dare the owner of the club to say something."

"Eric is going to have a field day with your friend Sookie"

"Thanks Bill that builds lots of confidence" I said as the wind picked up lightly.

"Esmerelda Washington really I would have never expected to see you here. Its been what 100 years or so."

"Yes its been about that and yea I'm here I got tired of the city."

"Wait a hundred years old what are you."

"I'm a vampire Sookie well sorta one I just have a beating heart, walk in day light and a pulse. I thought I told you all of that once before well okay I might have left out the vampire part." I said sheepishly

"Wow is that possible and yes I do believe you did"

"For others no but me yes oh and I have no maker"

"Wow"

"Lets go shall we ladies"

Nodding I grabbed a Id that said I was 21 and walked with them to the vampire checking Id's at the door. Handing it to her she let all of us pass through not before she grabbed my arm and smiled smelling me. Jerking my arm away hastily I sighed walking inside. Heading straight to the bar I laughed at Sookie's worried expression and ordered a bloody Mary.

"Hanging around those two can get dangerous."

"Knowing me is even more dangerous" I replied to the bartender handing him my money.

"No its on the house first drink"

"Okay thanks. I take Eric is the guy on the thrown huh?"

"Yes that's the boss"

"Okay" I said nodding at him and walking off towards Bill and Sookie when the chick from the front checking Id's walked into the club looking furiously. She stalked up to the guy on the thrown who got mad and Sookie got scared looking at me. Touching her shoulder I calmed her nerves and made her relax. Looking up at Bill I smiled and he just shook his head at me smiling. "Your always going to act like a kid huh?"

"Being like you all the time is a waist its boring I prefer living my life not wasting it thanks" I said sticking my tongue out at him jokingly.

A loud male voice boomed over the entire club "Who owns the black mustang with red interior parked in the VIP spots by the club"

Walking closer to the supposed Eric who was now standing and flushed "I do got a problem with it."

"Come here"

"Make me"

"Pam"

"Bitch touch me and you will wished you hadn't"

"Oh what are you gonna do hit me little girl I'm so scared"

I smirked at her comment and stood there smiling to myself 'this is gonna be one hell of a night but damn Eric's fine. I did not just think that.' I mentally kicked myself and a hand touched my shoulder roughly. Grabbing hold of it and twisting it behind her back I sighed walking her up to Eric "Get your pet under control before she loses her limbs."

"Your interesting"

"Your a jerk"

"I'm Eric Northman owner of Fangtasia"

"Good for you Eric I'm Esmeralda Washington. Now good day."

I said letting Pam go and turning around about to walk off.

"We're not through here"

"Oh yes we are"

"No were not Esmerelda your car is parked in my VIP section saved for very important guest."

"Oh but dear Eric check your list of VIP's I'm on it always have been hun. Now good day and Pam next time you touch me I will kill you. Honestly."

I said hoping down off his thrown thing and taking the now empty bloody Mary glass up to the bar and leaving the bar. Feeling a presence follow me I sighed stopping at my car. "Can I help you Eric?"

"What are you?"

"You honestly don't know"

"Am I supposed to know"

"Every vampire knows Eric. Even Bill knows but I know him personally so that really don't count."

"So you are his human" he sounded mad and hurt all at once. Chuckling to my self I looked up into his cool blue eyes "I am nobody human dear I am the vampire with a heart beat special powers, the one who can walk into the sunlight."

"Your short though"

"You really are a prick you know that right Eric" I said opening my car door and hoping inside pulling out of the parking lot I knew he was following me. Speeding home I stopped the car and sighed "You do know its bad to stalk other vampires right Mr. Northman."

"Not when you need to apologize and would like to talk"

"I can't believe I'm going to do this come on inside" I said as I got out of my car and locked it up. Walking to my front door I sighed and walked in without unlocking it. Being followed close behind by Eric I sighed sorta frustrated as he looked at my red designed house. Walking to the closet I kicked off my shoes revealing my red and black striped socks. I noticed he was staring at a picture of three vampires. Me, Godric, and his youngest vampire Eric who had light blonde hair and was dressed as a viking.

"Where did you get this?"

"It's mine"

"I'm taking it"

"You take my picture I spent over a thousand years protecting and boy you will wished you hadn't ever laid eyes inside my house."

"That's you"

"Yes and one of my dearest friends has gone missing"

"I know Godric it's who I am going to Dallas to find"

"Yes that I know also I have a duty that I must full fill first. There is a man here in this town that I know and respect that has gone missing"

"What man"

"Lafayette Reynolds the cook at Merlotte's has been gone about two weeks a couple friends of mine from here called me in"

"Wait a couple friends from here I thought you just moved here."

"Oh no dear boy I have been to this town when young Sookie Stockhouse was just a little girl and I saved her and then I was here 4 years ago before I left here and now I have returned to my house and a sort of peaceful place."  
"Wow so your looking for a man I need to go see?"

"He's back in town already?"

"Oh yes he's been back for a few days" Eric said smirking.

"I swear to god you had anything to do with it and I will kill you"

"I don't take kindly to threats"

"It's not a threat Eric it's a promise. Now I am going to see Lafayette, if you really want to see him then you had better come with me" I replied slipping on a pair of black and red world shoes. Leaving the front door I started to jog and then ran there in less than a minute. Eric showed up about a minute later than I had myself. Shaking my head I walked up to Lafayette's door and knocked on it.

"Go away hooker shit"

"Dude you fucking bitch open up the door or I'm going to open it for you"

"Esmerelda?"

"Who else"

"I'm not in the mood Esmerelda"

"Cause some fucking vampire took you chained you up beat you and then you were sent home with a fucking bullet whole in your leg"  
"God damn it Esmerelda stay outta my head woman"

"Look I'm coming in" I said walking into his house and saw him laying on the couch underneath a blanket shaking. Rushing over to him I picked up his head and layed it in my lap.

"Oh god hun"

"I thought you were never coming back"

"You know the pact we made with our bloods"

"Yea"

"Well I knew you were in danger and what better time than know to come back to you"

"Good evening I think I'm truly jealous of you Lafayette"

"What the fuck Eric no you can't come in my house unless I invite you in and I ain't that crazy." he stuttered afraid.

"I am here to give you something else Lafayette. The healing elixir that is my thousand year old blood."

"No I don't think that's a good idea"

"Your legs infected Lafayette"

"Hooker listen."

"No Lafayette listen to me don't listen to him cause I don't know what happened between you to but I think I do and Eric I'm not speaking to you at the moment. I swear to god you did what I believe you did and I will kill you."

"Then it looks like I'm dying soon but I had my reasons Esmerelda you have to understand"

"No I don't have to understand shit from you"

"Esmie listen I did some fucked up shit like selling V and my vampire went missing okay. He let me live now please I don't what you to kill him and I didn't do this because you left either its just me."

"Gahh Lafayette I swear some of the stuff you do. I would give you my blood but it didn't do anything to you two years ago so it wont do anything know I suppose." when my phone started ringing. Looking down I saw Sookie was calling me and I was puzzled. "Hey Sookie I thought you were in Dallas" "I..am we got ambushed by fellowship of the sun people and I want to know if you will come down as back up." "Sookie you know that I will and look there is somebody I owe my life to down in Dallas that has been kidnapped I must find anyways. I will be there soon I promise. And do me a favor quit thinking on your past from when you were little." "Okay see you soon" "Yea you too" I replied hanging up noticing Lafayette humping everything dancing and Eric on the phone.  
"Lafayette I have to go Sookie and a very important man need me in Dallas yes I will be back I promise" I said walking out of the house. "Bitch be careful" Lafayette yelled at me dancing around still. I felt a presence following me and I started flying to Dallas. "You have a temper I like that"

"Well I despise you"

"Perhaps I might grow on you"

"I prefer cancer Eric"

"Sookie said the same thing to me"

"Good I taught her well"

The rest of the fly was silent on a part.


End file.
